


I’ll work on this

by OceanbuttTheTroll



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Demon!Shane, M/M, Suicide mention, idk how to tag forgive me, its like one line but I’m tagging it just in case, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanbuttTheTroll/pseuds/OceanbuttTheTroll
Summary: Shane is a demon/ the literal son of Satan and is sent from hell to protect Ryan who hunts ghosts alone//This is my first fic on here, all feedback is appreciated!





	I’ll work on this

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really long, future ones will probably be shorter.

Ryan Bergara was a paranormal investigator. He spent most nights in a supposedly haunted home looking for spirits that hadn’t quite crossed over yet. This was an activity he frequented alone most of the time since all of his friends usually said they’d rather spend their night getting drunk than looking for something that may not even exist. Usually, Ryan’s lonely hunts turned up dry, but he never let that crush his spirit. In fact, it inspired him to look harder, to prove his friends wrong. Then, the night came. The night that would change Ryan’s life forever. No, he did not catch definitive proof on camera or get his ass kicked by a ghost. He got something he’d always wanted; a buddy to make these nights a little less lonely.  
The life-changing night came just a few days after Ryan’s 27th birthday, a night in which he had finally decided to skip ghost hunting and have a couple drinks with his friends. The night had gone a little less than smooth and left Ryan with the worst hangover of his life the next morning. Due to that, he put off his nighttime excursions for a couple days and rested at home, watching murder documentaries and studying new places to search for the truth. With a heap of courage that seemed to appear from nowhere, Ryan booked a place he never ever dreamed of exploring alone; the Sallie House. As soon as he booked it, he got a flight for ten that evening and ran to pack.  
By four p.m. the next day, Ryan found himself stood in the dark shadow of the demonic home. He hadn’t even stepped foot on the porch and he was already gearing up to run with his tail between his legs. At the same time, though, something was drawing him in. It didn’t feel evil, no, it felt protective. Like his mother was inside, waiting to welcome him with open arms. This feeling, Ryan told himself, was the sole reason he didn’t hightail it out of there. Taking a deep breath, Ryan walked up the porch and placed his hand on the doorknob, a chill running through him as soon as he did. He pushed the door open and took one last glance over his shoulder at the darkening sky before stepping over the threshold and closing the door, feeling like he just sealed his fate. Night settled over the home faster than Ryan would’ve liked, but he forced himself to push on. He walked through the house, jumping at every noise as he performed multiple tests and set up multiple cameras. Around 10 p.m., the life-changing moment came. He had finally worked up the courage to go into the basement and gripped the handrail tighter with each step down as he did. As soon as both feet hit the floor, Ryan found himself questioning why the hell he would come in here alone. Unfortunately, he did not have the answer. Ryan wandered around the basement, shining the flashlight in every corner. Everything stopped when he got towards the back. His heart, his feet, his breathing, it all stopped simultaneously at the sound of a man whispering ‘hello’, though it sounded more like a question. Like the voice’s owner was afraid and asking who was there. Once Ryan’s composure was regained, he slowly made his way toward the source of the voice, one shaky hand gripping the flashlight and the other hovering over the pocket knife he kept tucked into his belt. Ryan stepped around a corner and shined his light into the middle of this room and gasped at what awaited him. In the middle of the floor sat a man with brown hair and wide brown eyes, dressed only in a pair of bright red boxers. Once the flashlight settled on him, the man’s head snapped toward Ryan, staring like he was a deer caught in the headlights. The two stared at each other in total silence for what felt like years until Ryan spoke up, “Who are you?”  
The man blinked, seeming to think for a moment before he spoke, “Shane. Shane Madej,” he seemed a little uncertain.  
“Um, why are you here? I was supposed to be the only one tonight.”  
“That’s not very safe is it, now? Spending the night alone in a house that’s a portal to hell.”  
“Well, no, but-whoa, are you bleeding?” Ryan questioned, looking at a gash in Shane’s right wrist.  
Shane looked down at his arm and frowned, “Oh. I guess I am.”  
“We need to get you to a hospital. Then a store,” he glanced over Shane’s practically naked frame.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alexander, this mission is very important,” Alexander’s father, Satan himself, said, rising to his feet, “You must go and protect this boy. He’s going to get himself killed.”  
“Yes, sir. I will make you proud,” he smiled.  
His father laughed and walked over, ruffling his hair, “You’re so much different than me. More like the child of an angel than Satan himself.”  
Alexander smiled, ‘I guess the whole ruler of Hell thing doesn’t really come naturally. I’m different.”  
“You really are. Now, you must be prepared. When you take this human form, it will take some getting used to. You will feel things. Things like pain, sadness, anger, joy, then the most overpowering feeling of all. A feeling that will make you want to leave everything behind for it.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s love, kiddo. It’s love. It’s the reason you were born.”  
“What does it feel like?”  
“It’s impossible to explain. You’ll know when you feel it. It’ll feel calm and like home.”  
“That sounds nice…”  
“It is. Now go get ready and don’t forget your new name up there.”  
“Shane Madej. I’m taking the man’s body, I don’t think I’ll forget.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryan got no sleep that night, too paranoid about the stranger he found in the basement. The man had said he wasn’t from around the area or even the world which prompted a search into missing asylum patients. Nothing came up. Not for the asylums at least. When he did a name search for the area, he found that a man named Shane Madej had died not even five years ago and the photos looked exactly like the man that currently lay in the bed twenty feet behind him. Cause of death? Suicide by a cut to his right wrist. Ryan’s heart sank.  
“Good morning,” Shane mumbled with a stretch and a yawn.  
Ryan jumped and slammed his computer shut, “Good morning...How are you feeling?”  
Shane ran his hand through his hair and shrugged, “Alright, I guess. My arm’s a little sore.”  
“I bet it is. Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah a bit.”  
“Alright let’s go to the waffle house down the street. We have a flight home at one.”  
“Home?”  
“Well, yeah. You don’t have any recollection of why you were in that house, so I’m not gonna ditch you.”  
“Oh okay. Well thanks,” Shane got up and pulled on clothes before combing his fingers through his hair, “Did you get any sleep last night?”  
“Nah I had some work to do. Research.”  
“Ah fun. Guess you’ll sleep on the plane then, huh?”  
“Probably,” Ryan picked up his phone and called a taxi before going down to the lobby to wait for the ride. Shane stood beside him, looking around, “You’re brave.”  
Ryan looked over at him, “How so?”  
“You brave demon possessed houses alone. You could die.”  
“Well, no one else wants to do it with me, so I’ve got no choice.”  
“I could do it with you,” Shane offered.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I’d love to.”  
“Thank you.”  
Shane simply nodded.  
The Waffle House they found themselves in didn’t look like much, basically just a hole in a wall. Inside, though, it was alive with music and laughter as the locals gathered for breakfast and shared stories that had been told endless times. As soon as Shane and Ryan walked through the door, though, everything went silent. The music continued to play softly in the background while everyone stared. One woman rose to her feet. She was older, just beginning to gray. She walked over, tears threatening to spill from her lively eyes, “S-Shane is it really you?”  
Shane froze, realizing this was the mother of the body he had taken, “Um, no ma’am. I’m sorry…”  
“Oh well you just look so much like my son… You couldn’t have been him anyway. He’s dead.”  
Ryan looked at Shane, expecting him to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, he just apologized and left the waffle house. Ryan frowned and went after him, “Shane that’s your mother…”  
“No it isn’t. Shane is dead,” he said simply, making his way back to the hotel. Ryan didn’t say anymore, just trying to figure out what the hell was going on.


End file.
